Unconditionally
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU BTR one shot, Kames centered. Rook!James and Ben 10!Kendall.


"James, James please let me in..." Kendall pleaded at his boyfriend's bedroom door, leaning against the cool, heavy metal.

On the other side said alien sighed, large, thin hands hiding his sickle-shaped eyes. "Please leave beloved, we are, as you Terrans say, over."

"Yeah I know, but you can at least tell me why you're breaking up with me?! I mean, this just came out of the blue, Rook James! I would appreciate if you showed me some mercy and told me why you decided to leave me!" The dirty blond exclaimed, bottle green eyes wet but fierce at the same time.

A silence followed, a silence that seemed to last forever until Kendall heard a hissing sound. He pushed off the door just in time; it slid open to reveal his tall, handsome alien boyfriend, he looking completely torn.

Despite his anger and confusion, Kendall found himself, once again, mesmerized by the other male. Tall, taller than the sixteen year old, with a firm, lithe built thanks to the farm upbringing he came from. A strong, graceful body normally covered 24/7 by the thick, dark material of his Proto-suit; miles and miles of light lavender-colored fur, fierce black stripes and a cream white face. What really caught Kendall's attention about James though, besides his rare use of contractions, endless politeness and immense courage, was his eyes. His eyes, a deep hazel-green unusual in Revonnahganders, were bright and expressive and sickle-shaped.

Of course the dirty blond "Hero of the Galaxy" knew that the alien gene pool was VERY different from the human one, but he felt that eyes in that shape and color wouldn't look as beautiful on someone else, someone else other than James. He was exotic, from a different planet so it made sense he'd look exotic.

But Rook James...Rook James (surname first) was beautiful, very beautiful. And the fact that Kendall was losing this beautiful, funny, incredibly intelligent, strong, loyal partner, and amazing lover was slowly but surly breaking his heart.

The shorter boy was broken out of his train of thought when James finally spoke up, in his usual clear, crisp professional tone. "I cannot tell you the reason, you would think it is stupid." He whispered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his feet.

He was out of his Proto-suit, surprisingly. He was in a pair of loose gray sweatpants, chest and feet bare. More visible miles of light lavender-colored fur met Kendall's eyes, below miles of firm, toned muscles rippling along with the soft, steady breathing. The Revonnahgander's chest was cream white like the majority of his face, pants weakly clinging to his sharp hips.

Kendall felt a blush creep up his cheeks, though he forced his not-so innocent thoughts aside and tried to make sense of his boyfriend's words.

"Wait, what? James, you know me. We've been dating for five months; sure at first I wondered if this whole 'new Plumber partner' thing would work out or not but it's different now. It's different, what's between us is different. In just a month you became my partner, the next my best friend and from there...I've fallen for you. I love you, James! I love the way you laugh, I love how you always have my back, I love how you don't use contractions and that you're part cat, part snake! I love how you smile or how your face scrunches up when you're mad, I love the way it feels when you hug me, when you kiss me! I love everything about you, Rook James; what reason do you have that I'd think is stupid? You're usually the one talking ME out of stupid, reckless ideas!"

"I...I am not..."

"You're not what, James?" Kendall pressed, expression lost and hurt beyond belief. The tall alien sighed again, a...weak tear running down his right cheek.

The dirty blond's eyes grew wide at this; James...was crying?

The older, mature male rarely lost his control like this. If he was upset or sad, yeah it showed up on his face easily but he often failed to address his feelings. He was more prone to worrying over his shorter, younger human counterpart.

The fact that he was crying was a sign. It was a sign that the alien Plumber was in pieces inside.

"I am not right for you, beloved." James finally choked out, looking very tempted to run back into his gray, very bland HQ bedroom. The door had slid back in place though, so they were both stuck in the hallway.

It was a good thing however that the hallway was deserted. James didn't want to have an audience for his much unwanted break-up with Ken 10.

"How are you not 'right' for me, Rook?" Said Revonnahgander flinched. Kendall rarely used his surname nowadays, ever since they started dating he's called him James.

The tone he was using was far from anger or annoyance, though. It was pure confusion in his voice; he was genuinely wondering where his partner was getting such a ridiculous idea.

"I am not like you, Flame-Bearer. I mean, I am not human."

"I know that, everyone here at HQ does. My mom and sister know that. You're a Revonnahgander, I've been to your planet. You do things very differently: you're from a more farmer-orientated upbringing, you rarely use contractions, you maybe a rookie still but you're dependable and a great fighter on the battlefield. You look out for me, you're a great partner and even greater boyfriend. Yeah, you're not like me; I still don't see the problem here, James." Kendall pointed out, voice softer than before as he crossed his arms.

Good, he was using James's given name over surname again. Maybe he's not handling this as bad as he thought...

James wasn't that good with stressful situations. But only sometimes. This being one of those times.

"It is just that...even though aliens are now more common here on Earth, not everyone is truly accepting of our presence here. The obvious support for that theory is the fact of Undertown being underground. Even some news reporters seem biased about us; they assume we are monsters, strange creatures that will only cause trouble down the road."

Kendall reached up, because James was so tall he needed to get on his tip-toes, to cup the other's face, tenderly brushing his left thumb over the other's cheek. Sickle-shaped hazel-green clashed with wide bottle green.

"James, what are you trying to say?" James sighed, hands falling lightly on Kendall's slightly curved hips.

"I am an alien, I cannot give you children and...I am strange. I do not belong here on Earth, I do not belong with you."

"...So you think you're not good enough for me because you're not 'like me'? That because we're not the same species? Has some xenophobic jerk been hounding you, James?"

"No beloved, but it is apparent. I am part feline, part serpent", James wiggled his forked tongue for emphasis, Kendall not breaking out in "Awww!" due to the seriousness of the conversation. "I fail epically at normal, human social interactions and I've seen the facial expressions of others when we are together. Faces of disgust, confusion and anger. I am male as well, how can I possibly offer you the chance of offspring? I am just not good enough for you, Amar, and think it is best that you find someone else..."

The taller male closed his eyes and let out another deep sigh.

He gasped though when Kendall pressed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. The shorter male wove his arms around the Ravonnahgander's neck like vines, letting his bottle green eyes flutter shut.

James tried to not kiss back, to push the hero away and run back into his room but in the end lost that pointless battle. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist again and flipped them over so Kendall's back met his bedroom door. He ran his large, thin and soft hands up and down the human boy's body, his forked tongue and warm lips working Kendall into a pile of goo. Said dirty blond moaned and now ran his hands along James's hard chest; the graceful cat-snake alien purred in return, lips leaving Kendall's to give a gentle lick to his flushed cheeks.

They were panting, faces beetle red and hearts racing. James looked torn between being content and embarrassed, probably scolding himself for breaking down so easily. Kendall wasn't about to let him get away though, their faces inches apart.

"B-beloved...!"

"James, there's no one on this earth, no in this whole freaking universe that I'd rather be with over you! I love that you 'fail epically' at social events like having dinner with my family or whatever! I love that you're part cat, part snake; I mean, who WOULDN'T want to say they have an alien boyfriend? You're sweet and funny, in your own way, and smart and pretty good with your hands and just...I'd need to write a novel or make up a new word just to express how special you are to me! I love you, Rook James! I'm in love with you and that's not going to change anytime soon! So what if people look at us differently? No matter what we do we'll never really please them, plus shouldn't we care about how WE feel over what THEY think? I love you for YOU! I don't want anyone else, and you're pretty dumb if you think I'm going to just let you walk away over some ignorant idiots' opinions! I love you, and no one can make me feel otherwise!

The wide-eyed Ravonnahgander opened his mouth to say something, but his human counterpart gently pressed a finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"And who says we can't have kids? Human science has advanced over the years, advanced a lot. We can find a surrogate mother or adopt, we have options to have a family. We can do what any 'normal', straight couple can: love, have a family together, have a future together. There's nothing wrong with how we feel for each other, James. I love you just the way you are; if you were not who you are, I don't think I'd feel this strongly. Who you are is who I love, and with flaws and all I'll love you until the end of the line. So please...don't do this, please. Haters are gonna hate, but I won't care as long as you're by my side."

Kendall took one of James's hands and placed it over his chest, over his pounding heart. He said nothing more, eyes boring into the deep, hazel-green sickle-shaped ones staring down at him.

James felt bigger, boiling hot tears stream down his cheeks, silent for a few, long minutes.

Kendall waited and waited, feeling tears filling his own eyes again at the still possible rejection until James smiled back.

He smiled back and gave the younger male a quick, chaste kiss before pulling him into his arms for a much needed hug.

The dirty blond smiled through his own tears and closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet raspberry smell of his boyfriend's fur.

"I'm not going anywhere, Flame-Bearer."

"I'm not either, babe. I'm not either. I'll love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

* * *

Just an AU Kames story, Ben 10 Omniverse style! I've wanted to do this for a while now, so mind reading and telling me what you think? I'd really appreciate it. :D Today is my last day with family, tomorrow the airport! Wish me luck! **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Ben 10 Omniverse! I just wanted to combine two of my favorite shows together!**


End file.
